I am not your joke
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Era la historia de una frágil muñeca de porcelana estrellada contra el suelo de un baño húmedo. Y ella será un carroñero. Ella se vengará. (Advertencia: violencia).


**I AM NOT YOUR JOKE!**

 _ **Daddy didn't give attention**_

 _ **To the fact that mommy didn't care**_

 _ **Queen Amy the wicked, oh, ruled his world**_

 _ **Amy spoke in class today…**_

 **xxx**

—¡Por favor!

Su súplica rebotó huecamente en las paredes del frío baño, y sólo fue contestada por un coro de estúpidas risitas agudas.

Amy cerró los ojos. No la dejarían, no hasta obtener lo que sea que quisieran de ella; qué era en concreto, no lo sabía. Ya se habían llevado su autoestima, felicidad, y respeto. La habían visto revolcarse, rogar, y retorcerse, gemir de dolor y gritar de odio. ¿Qué es lo que deseaban robarle con tanto anhelo?

Ella sólo era una chica inteligente y callada. Ella no había hecho nada malo. Ella no merecía esto.

Pero si algo había aprendido en el colegio, fue que la vida no era justa, y esa lección se repetía interminablemente, todos los días.

Era la lección que pretendían enseñarle esas chicas encerrándola en un baño húmedo y aterrador.

—¿ _Por favor_ qué, Fowler? —se burló la avispa reina de la mortal colmena de avispas asesinas que eran sus compañeras de clase, mientras tiraba de su cabello con fuerza, y dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo encima del de Amy.

Amy dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, mientras observaba con los ojos agrandados de temor como un afilado cuchillo se deslizaba tentadoramente por sus cabellos.

—Tienes el cabello tan largo… como un gorila, Fowler —siseó, con voz venenosamente dulce—. Pero no jugaré con tu lindo cabello hoy, no, hoy tus brazos me pertenecen.

Amy se retorcía bajo el peso de una chica mucho más alta que ella, y las manos de sus dos fuertes secuaces, quiénes aprisionaban sus brazos y piernas. Unas respiraciones temblorosas convulsionaron en su pecho.

La bilis subió por su garganta mientras veía su brazo desnudo, servido al cuchillo agudamente filoso de su atacante.

—Mírame a los ojos y júrame que nunca has deseado hacerlo, Amy —sintió su aliento caliente y burlón contra sus oídos, al tiempo que un débil escozor surcaba su brazo, guiado por la hoja del cuchillo—. Dime que no piensas cómo se sentiría rajar tu piel a la mitad, y clamar a Dios por la suficiente valentía para presionar con algo más de fuerza… ¿le importaría a Papi?, ¿tu loca madre lloraría por ti?

—Claro que no, Fowler. Eres sólo una mierda invisible en esta maldita tierra.

Mientras veía de reojo como un grupo de piernas largas sobre tacones altos se perdía detrás de la puerta, Amy dejó escapar una lágrima.

Bajó la vista hacia su brazo mutilado. Un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su muñeca, tiñendo la palma de su mano del rojo vibrante y fresco que sólo la sangre podía producir.

Dio unos pasos vacilantes y se paró frente al gran espejo, viéndose desarreglada, golpeada, y rota. Débil y abusada. Una niña de porcelana demasiado ingenua como para defenderse. Era el alimento de los abusadores.

Oprimió su palma ensangrentada contra el reflejo de su rostro, dejando su huella sobre el espejo.

Lo que buscaban, comprendió, era arrebatarle su cordura. Serían felices, pues ya lo lograron.

Estaba quebrada. Quizás era, en realidad, una esquirla de vidrio que fue pulverizada.

La mitad de una extasiada sonrisa dentada se dejó ver tras una mata de cabello castaño.

…

Una susurrante y vagamente familiar voz interna no cesaba de repetir que estaba a punto de cometer un error. Pero el dolor de su brazo bastaba para cubrir esa voz, y cualquier otro pensamiento coherente.

Una insaciable sed de venganza nacida a partir de su última humillación había monopolizado sus emociones, y se encontraba tan perdida que no se esforzó en contener ese peligroso sentimiento que crecía a pasos agigantados.

Ahora, debería ser una serpiente, reptando silenciosa y patéticamente por los pasillos del colegio. Aunque incluso las víboras más pequeñas son percibidas en ocasiones; alguien empujó su cabeza dentro del casillero.

Un coro de risas hizo eco en su cabeza, pero no les prestó atención. Después de todo, ella era una persona justa, y permitir que un grupo de adolescentes malvados disfrutaran de las últimas carcajadas a su costa, le parecía completamente racional.

Continuó pensando, con una expresión extrañamente relajada en el rostro.

Ella solía tener sueños. Ir a Harvard, ser neurobióloga, casarse, niños, un premio Nobel… Objetivos. Sus objetivos eran analgésicos que calmaban el escozor insoportable de los insultos, los golpes, las humillaciones. Creyó que podría sobrevivir sólo con sus sueños.

Pero una realidad terrible siempre es mucho más fuerte que unos sueños hermosos e improbables.

Las cosas podrían haber acabado de otro modo. Todo podría haber sido diferente, si sólo dejaban de torturarla, no necesitaba que sean sus amigos; lo contrario, anhelaba que la ignoren.

Quizás humillarla resultaba ser catártico. Quizás volcaban en ella sus frustraciones secretas, sus problemas personales o sus propias inseguridades… claro, porque no existe mejor terapia para sentirse bien con uno mismo, que destrozar a los demás. O quizás sólo eran idiotas, que necesitaban aplastarla constantemente para mantener su puesto de Leones Alfa, en una miserable manada de cachorros dominables.

Y ella fue, durante años, la carroña de esos leones malvados. Ya no lo sería más.

Llegó el momento de cortar algunas melenas.

—¡Muévete, Fowler!

Su cuerpo impactó contra la pared bruscamente, de reojo, observó un grupo de piernas delgadas que se alejaban sobre tacones altos.

Cerró los ojos y caminó unos pasos, extrayendo del bolsillo de su suéter un gran trozo de vidrio. Dejó sus brazos al descubierto, mostrando las delgadas heridas que surcaban su piel. Dobló en el pasillo que conectaba con la cafetería.

El susurro de una risita áspera hizo rebotar su cabello.

…

—¡Por favor!

Su súplica rebotó indiferentemente en el corazón de Amy, pero aún así se esforzó por responderla con un resoplido burlón.

La cafetería, ese caos repleto de gritos, risas, y comida arrojada, se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Sus ojos bailaron en profesores preocupados hasta estudiantes aterrorizados.

Amy cerró los ojos, sosteniendo firmemente la melena rubia de la chica entre sus dedos, casi rasguñando su cuero cabelludo. Sintió lágrimas subiendo por su garganta al escuchar un sollozo aterrorizado de la mujer que hace unos minutos la torturaba en el piso de un baño húmedo.

—¡Yo no soy tu broma! —susurró con fuerza, al tiempo que deslizaba el vidrio por los dorados cabellos de la chica, cortándolos de una sola vez.

No era una broma, no era una abusiva. Y, ciertamente, no era una asesina.

Sería algo mejor que eso.

El vidrio, que aún contenía pequeñas gotas de su sangre, cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola! Nuevamente con la adolescencia de Amy, ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Inicialmente, quería que esto acabe en tragedia. Pero consideré que Amy es muy buena, y que en ningún estado de locura podría dañar mortalmente a otra persona (al menos, no se me ocurrió ahora. Quizás es una idea para otra historia), pero aún así cobra venganza de alguna manera.**

 **Quizás haya sido un poco crudo (o no) pero no tiendo a detenerme una vez que escribo, y considero que un tema como el acoso escolar debe escribirse sin ninguna censura, ya que es completamente doloroso.**

 **Nunca me pongo filtros a la hora de escribir sobre un tema doloroso, después de todo, es lo que pasa en la realidad. Y Amy lo sufrió.**

 **En fin, ¿críticas?**


End file.
